1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller guide for a safety belt comprising a holder adapted to be secured to a vehicle part and which journals the roller guide between two bearings.
2.) Related Prior Art
Roller guides are known in different variants. Roller guides of the subject kind are used in motor vehicles to deflect a belt which is wound off a belt roller in a direction towards the passenger. In these roller guides, the bearings often are subjected to disadvantageous high stresses resulting in premature wear.